01 marca 1995
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w programie: Ogrody fantazji) 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (74) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Muzyczna skakanka z niespodzianką: Anna Śliwa, klawesynistka - program dla dzieci 8.45 Gimnastyka: "Na co dzień" 8.50 "Przygody kota Filemona": "Łata na łacie" - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy in Gondoland (27) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Zespół adwokacki" (11) - serial TVP 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.20 Bardzo mała encyklopedia stroju 11.30 Sztuka nie sztuka (powt.) 11.55 Nasze państwo - aktualności 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukacyjna (środy artystyczne) 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Bliżej natury / Mięsne geny 12.40 English and Arts: Sztuka filmowania (2) 12.50 Mała muzyka: Ładnie śpiewamy 13.15 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z gramatyką: "Rzeczowniki - rodzaje" 13.35 Summa... po trzydziestu latach (Stanisław Lem spotkanie siódme): "Nadzieja na przyszłość" 13.55 Historia światła 14.30 Pozyczył czy ukradł 14.40 Blues rock guitar - kurs dla gitarzystów 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Drgawy - program muzyczny 15.30 Raj - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka: Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (74) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Dla dzieci: Party-tura 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 17.50 Polska Kronika Ogórkowa 18.05 "Zespół adwokacki" (11) - serial TVP (powt.) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Pinokio"- "W drodze do miasta delfinów" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Moniello"- film prod. polskiej 20.45 Studio Sport: 1/4 ligi mistrzów: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint Germain (w przerwie, ok. 21.45 Puls dnia) 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Jutro w programie 23.20 "Ostatnie dni" (1) - film fabularny produkcji USA; rezyseria 0.40 Oko w oko z Jackiem Kleyffem (powt.) 1.10 "Współczesne kino Jacques Rivette" - film dok. Cleire Denis i Serge'a Laneya 2.10 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego - kurs BBC 7.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Wszystko tylko nie miłość" (14): "Treningi" - serial prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie obrad, ok. 13.00 Panorama) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Widget" (35): "Mózg, ktory mógł zostać królem" - serial produkcji USA 15.30 Sportowe hobby: "Telewizyjny klub sportowy" 16.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 16.30 Kariera Joachima Halupczoka 16.55 Aktorzy Jerzego Antczaka 17.30 Seans filmowy 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Wzrockowa lista przebojów 20.00 Koncert Lucciano Pavarottiego 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 Studio Teatralne ,,2" (premiera polska) - Władysław Terlecki: "Idż na brzeg, widać ogień" 23.00 Studio Sport: Liga mistrzów (skroty) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Koncert galowy muzyki Dworzaka 1.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja programu satelitarnego TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn poranny 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Kino Teletrójki: Rozowa dama - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Kino Teletrójki: Spokojne lata - film prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.50 Jak to zdrowo na sportowo - serial dla młodzieży (powt.) 14.20 MTV 14.35 Kleks - program dla najmłodszych 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Valorianie i dinozaury - serial animowany prod. angielskiej (8) 15.35 Pełzaki - animowany serial dla dzieci (26) 16.00 Piętnastolatki - serial fabularny dla młodzieży prod. USA (8) 16.35 Ja klient 16.50 Ekologia i my 17.20 Cristal - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (128) 18.00 Gość Teletrójki 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie gl6wne) 18.40 Portrety miast - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamy Telewizji Katowice 18.45 Chrońmy książki 19.00 Muzyczna Teletrójka 19.15 Uderzenie - dramat sensacyjny prod. angielskiej (5) 20.10 Beatmasters - angielski program muzyczny prezentujący dorobek grupy 20.15 Król zła - reportaż ukazujący jak Trzeci 21.05 Alice Cooper - program muzyczny 21.25 Życie na gorąco 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Kino Teletrójki: Różowa dama - telenowela (powt.) 22.55 Program dnia 23.00 Sport w Teletrójce 23.30 Kino Nocne Teletrójki: Waiting for the light - film produkcji USA (1989); rez. Christopher Monger 1.10 Życie na gorąco (powt.) 1.45 Program dnia 8.00 Alwin i wiewiórki (21) - serial ammowany 8.30 Program rozrywkowy - Rebusy 9.00 Sąsiedzi (291) - serial australijski 9.30 Skrzydła (63) - serial amerykański 10.00 Szpital miejski (43) - serial amerykański 10.50 Przerwany lot - Polska, 1964 12.30 Sport - I liga koszykówki mężczyzn 13.30 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Jesteśmy - program katolicki 14.30 Talia gwiazd 15.00 Sekrety (25) - serial amerykański 16.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.30 Informacje 16.40 Gramy! oraz Pepsi Riff 16.55 Planeta Gilligana (9) - serial animowany 17.25 Program rozrywkowy - Rebusy 17.55 Sąsiedzi (292) - australijski 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Skrzydła (64) - serial amerykański 19.20 Plus Minus - program publicystyczny 20.00 Dallas (57) - serial amerykański 21.00 Airwolf (22) - serial amerykański 22.00 Informacje 22.20 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn 22.50 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 23.20 Zamknąć za sobą drzwi - Polska, 1988 0.50 Pożegnanie 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Lewiatan - program publ. 11.00 Reportaż (powt.) 11.30 Historia - Współczesność (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Komediantka (4) - serial pol. (powt.) 13.10 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 14.05 Bożena Dykiel (powt.) 14.25 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych 14.50 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Dokument trochę inny 15.30 Historia: Słowianie 16.00 Apetyt na zdrowie 16.30 Luz - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci (powt.) 18.00 Serenite - film pol. 19.00 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Podróże do Polski - teleturniej 20.30 Chimera - magazyn kulturalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Adaptacje literatury: Zygfryd - film pol. 23.00 Program na czwartek 23.05 Obiektyw(nie) o... - Zbigniew Namysłowski 23.25 Przegląd filmów o sztuce 0.20 Tylko dla melomanów: Stefania Toczyska śpiewa pieśni Fryderyka Chopina 0.45 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Zbuntowana - telenowela 6.45 Sport 7.15 Globtroter - magazyn turystyczny 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.20 Oddział specjalny - serial detektywistyczny prod. USA 10.15 Jolanda - telenowela (odcinek podwójny) 11.00 Zbuntowana 11.45 Detektyw Remington Steel - serial detektywistyczny, USA 12.45 Prawda o kobietach - komedia, USA, 1958 14.30 Sport 15.00 Globtroter 15.55 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.15 Oddział specjalny 18.30 Jolanda 19.10 Zbuntowana 20.00 Manuela - odc. 94 (ostatni) 21.50 Detektyw Remington Steele 22.45 ATaK show - program publicystyczny A. T. Kijowskiego 23.45 Kiedy kobiety miały ogony - komedia, Włochy, 1970 1.30 Zbuntowana 2.30 Manuela - odc. 94 4.10 ATaK show 5.10 Detektyw Remington Steele Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1995 roku